


Christmas Gift

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Christmas, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was black.</p></blockquote>





	Christmas Gift

“Merry Christmas, Angel.” Cordelia's expression is full of anticipation.

“I didn't get you anything.”

“That's ok.” An awkward silence descends until she huffs, “Well, open it already!”

The sweater is silk and wool, obviously expensive. It's also a deep forest green. Angel holds it at arm's length, looking as if it might attack him.

“It's the color, right?” Cordelia astutely observes. “That's why I bought it. You're going to have a hard time helping people if you look more like scary goth guy than Mr. Do-Gooder.

“So I expect you to wear it.”

She flounces out and Angel finally smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was black.


End file.
